


The Ambush

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Tour Bus Escapades [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's making good on the promise that he made to Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambush

When the tour bus came to a halt, the door immediately opened and the four members of Tokio Hotel raced each other to get out first, the small doorway becoming cramped with excited bodies. Bill made it out first, crying out in glee as the stepped onto solid ground.   
“I thought we'd never make it!” He spun around in circles, his arms stretched out on either side of him.  
“Solid ground!” Georg pretended to cry, holding his arms out to the asphalt like a long-lost brother.  
“Behind them, Tom and Gustav stepped off the bus, breathing in the fresh air deeply.  
“There is a fucking Christ.” Tom said, leaning against the side of the tour bus, his head tilted back.  
After a long time on the road, it was always a mad rush to make it off the bus first, then relish in the fresh air and earth.   
For a few more moments, they enjoyed being off the bus before they all began to meander towards the hotel. The staff shouldered the boys' bags and the TH entourage stormed the door of the hotel. They checked in and made their ways to their rooms before Bill gave a groan, “I left my bag on the bus.”  
The bag was more like a purse made of black, shiny, fake leather with gold adornments and was about the size of a suitcase. The rest of the guys made fun of Bill for carrying such a girly bag, but Bill didn't seem to care as he continued to take it with him everywhere they went.   
“I'll go with you.” Tom volunteered.   
Although it was just out to the bus, they never went anywhere by themselves, and Bill thought nothing of his brother's offer. They trekked back down to the elevator and out to where the bus was now parked. No one else seemed to be in the parking lot and it was just becoming dusk.   
“Where'd you leave it?” Tom asked as they climbed back aboard the bus.  
“Up by my bunk.” Bill replied, jogging up the stairs. He barely noticed Tom's footsteps behind him and he reached his bunk. He was about to grab his bag when suddenly, a hand slammed down on his back. His face hit the mattress and he fell to his knees, bent over his bed.   
“Tom!” He cried, immediately trying to push himself back up. “What are you-?”  
“Shh.” Tom's voice was a low vibration in his ear, and he stilled, swallowing hard. “I told you that you weren't gonna get out of those spankings.” Tom's voice went on.  
“What?” Bill quavered, but he knew exactly what Tom was talking about. The last time they had managed to pull off a midnight quickie had been in Tom's bunk while the other guys slept – rather risky but completely worth it. Tom had promised to spank him for being “bad” and initiating that little tryst. Now, it seemed, it was time for punishment.  
“You know what I mean.” Tom said, reaching beneath him and tugging the button of Bill's jeans open and yanking the zipper down.   
“B-but...” Bill whispered. “They'll wonder...” He wasn't sure what the point of resisting was since his cock was already in full erection mode and his pants were halfway down his ass, but the thin, quavering words still left his lips.  
“Let them.” Tom replied, pushing Bill's jeans down around his knees and grasping the waistband of his boxers. Bill breathed hard, staring at the wall of the tour bus as Tom yanked down his underwear as well, leaving his ass naked. The air caressed his flesh and a knot of apprehension but intense desire formed in his stomach.   
“Now, let me see.” Tom murmured, “You crawled into bed with me in your boxers, you made me jack you off, and then fuck your ass – all while Georg and Gustav were sleeping right across from us. I think that earns you lots of long, hard spankings.”  
“Tom...” Bill whined, squirming against the bed. They both remembered what had transpired that night, and Tom was saying it just to torture him.   
“Let's see how bad you'll be after this.” Tom said, then struck him suddenly, his palm cracking against Bill's bare ass. Bill gave a cry, his back arching as pain swept across his flesh. A second spanking met his buttocks within the next few seconds, igniting a fire beneath his skin.   
“Tom...” He groaned, pressing his face into the sheets.   
“Did you say harder?” Tom questioned, delivering an even harsher smack.  
Bill cried out, his head tilting up off the mattress. Already, his ass was on fire, and Tom had only begun. He had promised “lots of long, hard spankings” and Bill had a feeling he was going to be bent over this bed for the better part of the encounter, if not the entire time.   
Tom's hand pressed into his back, pinning him to the bed, as he spanked him again. Bill's flesh was turning bright pink underneath Tom's harsh, disciplinarian hand and Tom took a moment to stroke the heated, aching skin. Bill whimpered quietly against the mattress, and Tom lifted his hand, bringing it back down quickly with a flick of his wrist. This swat sent Bill into a round of squirming, making his round, little ass wriggle. The image made the thought of spanking Bill even more desirable and Tom delivered another strike that pulled a moan from Bill's full, quivering lips.  
“Tomi, please, please...” He was begging already and Tom had no intent to stop. Bill could just stay put for a few minutes and not even think about getting off this bed.   
“Shh, Bill,” Tom said, “You know you deserve this.”  
Bill gave what was close to sob in response to Tom's soft spoken words. His ass throbbed with each spanking and his cock was as hard as rock between his stomach and the edge of the mattress. He rocked against the sheets, trying to relieve at least one ache.   
Tom resumed the spankings, and Bill clenched the sheets in his fingers, his long, sharp acryllics nearly tearing through the material. This time, Tom hardly paused between each spanking, only long enough to hear the squeaks and groans that each one elicited. Bill's little noises were turning Tom's cock into a column of steel and he could only imagine how gratifying the orgasm was going to be when he got into Bill's hot, tight little ass.   
After giving Bill at least ten more spankings, Bill's flesh was now red instead of pink, and Tom could make out distinct handprints. The sight was almost more than he could handle, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from putting more of those handprints on his little brother's ass.   
“Tom, please,” Bill cried. His face was pressed fully into the sheets and he was quivering now. Tom could hear the quavering quality of his voice, and wondered if Bill were crying.   
“Do you think you've had enough?” Tom asked.  
Bill went quiet, except for a few small sniffs. Tom waited, his hand against Bill's back, his other poised to strike again.   
Bill swallowed before whispering, “You decide.”  
Whenever Bill said something like this, Tom knew that he just didn't want to admit that he was enjoying what was happening to him at the moment. Tom felt a smirk on his lips, before saying,   
“I don't think that I've spanked you enough to remind you to be good from now on.”   
Bill's dark head nodded slowly and his muscles drew tight as if he were bracing himself. He still cried out when Tom spanked him again. His body arched forward against the bed, and Tom hit him again. On the third spanking, Bill thrashed against the bed, his body bucking beneath Tom's hold. Tom pressed his entire forearm across Bill's back, pinning him down even harder as dealt out the next punishment. Bill's whimpers rose, barely muffled by the sheets.   
“You asked for it, Bibi.” Tom reminded him in between the next spankings.   
Bill couldn't reply in words, only a strangled cry. His ass hurt so bad that he could feel tears stinging his eyes, but his brain wasn't communicating that to his dick. Down there, the blood was rushing faster and faster with each strike of Tom's hand and in the back of his mind, he knew that a mind-blowing orgasm was going to occur after this.   
Tom's hand struck him again and Bill thought that the stinging was only getting worse. He had thought that by this time, he would be numb, but each spanking sent a burn of fire over his flesh. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep back the pathetic moans that kept spilling off his tongue. He felt like his was choking on his own saliva, hysteria making his throat tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear squeeze from between the dark lashes.   
“Tom...” He sobbed. “Please...”  
Tom struck him faster, each spanking coming down with hardly a pause before the next one. Bill arched against the bed, his body struggling and fighting to escape the torturous sensation.   
“Please!” He cried, pounding the mattress with a fist. He felt twin tears slip from both his eyes, trailing down his hot, flushed cheeks.   
Tom's hand stilled and he let out a breath, sniffing back tears.   
“Have you had enough?” Tom asked, quietly.  
Bill nodded quickly, “Yes.” He wondered if Tom knew he was crying and quickly, but discreetly thumbed tears from his eyes.   
“All right.” Tom said and Bill relaxed against the bed as Tom found the lube. He hurried out of his own pants and popped the lube open. He slicked up cock before applying some to Bill. Bill let out a sigh as Tom's fingers probed him. His body was tight was tense from the spankings and Tom massaged him softly before pressing one finger in. Bill moaned and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. It felt so damn good after all the spankings. He arched his butt back towards Tom and he felt Tom's own erection against him. Tom slid another finger into him, pressing them slowly in and out until Bill's body stopped clinching like a steel trap around the digits.   
“Are you good?” Tom asked him, softly.  
“Yes,” Bill gasped, “I'm ready, please, I'm ready!”   
Tom gave him a few more strokes before pulling his hand back and directing his cock to Bill's wanting entrance. He pressed in and grabbed onto Bill's jutting hipbones. Bill moaned in pleasure as Tom's sank into him slowly. After the severity of the punishment, Bill didn't think he could endure the slow, torturous pleasuring.  
“Tom, please...” He moaned, thrusting his hips back desperately.   
“You want it?” Tom asked in his ear, his breaths heavy and hot.  
“Yes, yes...” Bill groaned.   
“How hard do you think you're gonna come?” Tom asked, pulling out and pressing back into him at the same rate.  
“Hard.” Bill whispered, then swallowed, “Really hard... Please, Tomi...”  
“I'm gonna make you come all over this fucking mattress.” Tom vowed in that low voice that made shudders run down Bill's spine. He fucked into Bill again in a slow but deliberate stroke that barely brushed his prostate. A groan spilled off Bill's lips and a quiver took over his body.   
“Tom, please, I... I can't take it.” He begged in quiet voice.  
“You're gonna take it.” Tom replied. “All of it.” Bill's head snapped up off the mattress as Tom slammed into him hard and suddenly. For a moment, he couldn't breath, then the cry was off his lips and Tom was ramming into him, so hard and fast, like Bill had desired. He crushed Bill against edge of the bed again and again, his cock stretching Bill inside like a rubber band. Bill clung to the sheets, holding on for dear life, as Tom slammed into him again and again.   
“Tom... Tom...” Bill couldn't think to say anything, and Tom's name rose on instinct from his lips. He repeated it over and over, panting and moaning. His body was hot and sweaty beneath his t-shirt, waves of heat rolling over him again and again. He was already halfway to the orgasm and Tom was steadily taking him all the way there. Bill wanted to rock and thrust back against Tom but he felt weak already. What little he strength he had left he knew would be quickly stolen away by the oncoming orgasm.   
Behind him, Tom groaned unintelligably, his fingers holding onto Bill's hips in crushing grip. His own hips slammed into Bill's buttocks and beneath, his balls almost touched Bill's. His tip began to grind against his prostate and Bill's body bucked in response, like a touchy nerve ending he couldn't control.   
In the next moment, he felt his body tighten and his eyes squeezed shut, his lips stretching open in a wordless cry. Suddenly, the orgasm was washing over him, hitting him in waves. He felt himself come – all over the mattress just like Tom had promised. His hips jerked and the orgasm ravaged him inside and his back arched, lifting his head from the mattress.   
Behind him, Tom continued to slam into him. Bill gasped when he felt Tom's hand move from his hip to his cock, grasping the sensative flesh. Bill's mind screamed in resistance. He couldn't come again so soon after... The thoughts were quickly shattered into a thousand pieces as Tom's hand jerked him hard, pulling over-sensative flesh up and down his cock, which against all reason, was still hard.   
“Tom, Tom!” Bill felt himself crying, almost screaming as he felt Tom explode inside. The hot wave of semen flooded him and in the next instant, his felt his own body break again. His cry rose, and he felt his vocal cords straining, but he couldn't stop himself. The pleasure was almost torture. His body had already been wracked by immense pleasure once and this time seemed almost too much for his small, slim frame to handle. He felt hot wetness sliding down his cock and realized he had ejaculated again.  
He fell down against the mattress, unable to move, barely able to breath. Behind him, Tom sank to the floor on his butt, disconnecting their bodies.   
Bill's entire being throbbed with pain and pleasure and he sank down against the bed, sitting back on his heels, the rest of his body still draped over the mattress.  
“Bill?” Tom asked, reached up to touch his side.  
Bill gave a moan but couldn't do much else.  
“You okay?” Tom asked with a chuckle.  
“God..” Bill moaned. “You just spanked the shit out of my ass and made me come twice in row. Do you think I'm okay?”  
“Aww.” Tom cooed, “Poor Bill.” He slid up behind Bill and pulled him off the mattress and leaning him back against his chest. Bill looked up at him, but his eyes were adoring.   
“I love you.” He said.  
“I love you too.” Tom said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Bill's lips.  
“That was amazing but I don't think I could do that again.” Bill said, heaving a sigh.  
“Mmm.” Tom said, brushing Bill's hair back from his sweaty forehead. “I think they might be wondering what happened to us.”  
Bill nodded, then groaned as he pushed himself up. “My ass.”  
“I'll lotion it for you later.” Tom promised.  
“You better.” Bill replied, pulling his pants up.   
Together the dressed and Tom said, “Don't forget your bag.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Bill laughed, and lugged the bag from the floor.   
“I might have to follow you back down here again.” Tom said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Oh, no!” Bill squealed, dashing towards the stairs.   
Tom chased after him and their laughter echoed across the parking lot and into the darkening night.


End file.
